


Something spontaneous

by LovelyHuman83



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, WHY GOD, whyyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyHuman83/pseuds/LovelyHuman83
Summary: You need to wo-man up Y/N and go woo the Man. A skele-man. Ha ha these are terrible jokes if only you were more witty when completely out of your element. Why are social interactions so hard? Besides what’s so scary about a spooky scary real life (maybe breathing?) skeleton monster?Just the fear that you’re gonna screw up your once in a lifetime chance in making a good first impression.Which you do. with no regrets. yep. none. whatsoever. Totally regret free...  so many regrets.





	Something spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetax/gifts).



> This is a gift to the lovely Poetax. Your work is REMARKABLE! Love what you do, you bring joy to many, including me, thank you.  
> this was just a spoof I wrote up and wanted to post. It's only one chapter, sooooo I may not continue it haha.

You need to wo-man up Y/N and go woo the Man. A skele-man. Ha ha these are terrible jokes if only you were more witty when completely out of your element. Why are social interactions so hard? Besides what’s so scary about a spooky scary real life (maybe breathing?) skeleton monster?

Just the fear that you’re gonna screw up your once in a lifetime chance in making a good first impression.

Your gut twists in anxiety, ‘you’re a chicken!’

‘No, suck it up and go in there!’

Say Hi can I sit with you and strike a conversation by chance? Not because I’ve been stalking you day by day walking past your spot which is always by the window every time you’re in here sipping on your hot chocolate. Seriously tho, why always hot chocolate? HahA don’t be weirded out or anything, I’m not a freak that’s obsessed over you or your cool magical anatomy or anything, ahaha I just really like skeleton monsters . . . and your bones.

. . .

yeeeeeah maybe you should rehearse this a little more.

‘CHICKEN!!!!’ Your mind shames you.

In a bout of defiance to prove to yourself that you are in fact ‘not’ a chicken you walk into the cafe, the little bell above the door rings. ‘YOU FOOL!’

‘No turning back now muhahaha. YOU’VE DOOMED YOURSELF. . . Frick.’

 

Go to the counter and order something, it’d be weird if you didn’t buy anything. And you’re just standing there lost in all the world wondering why you let your childish impulse take shotgun.

It’s ok you can fix this, go to the register and buy something. Your favorite coffee or one of the confectionary treats on display it doesn’t really matter. Wait yes it does, what if he sees what you buy? Oh geez will he think you’re weird?

You mentally facepalm ‘why da fauq do you leave me with these idiots brain!’

Ok don’t personalize the voices in your head gurl that’s step three on the path to insanity, you’ve already passed the first two steps on this escalator don’t make it worse.

“What can I get you?” the woman at the register asks you when you approach the counter.

“Yes. coco. Warm.”

BRILLIANT we’ll woo him with simple words, at the very least he’ll think we’re retarded, and not crazy.

Well it’s an improvement, special needs get special services. Crazy’s just get the bewildered ‘why hasn’t anyone sent them to a home yet’ look.

Ok you’ve paid for the drink now you await it’s completion.

New challenge, sit next to him so you can finally talk to him and . . . what were you going to say to him! Certainly not the random bullshit you made up in your head to psych yourself out.

‘Aha! So you admit it.’ ok enough of that. You couldn’t remember any of your lines.

‘Why god. Why did you make me this way?’

Ugh just go sit next to him and say Hi.

Wait would that be rude? Yes you decide yes it would. He probably gets enough arrogant assholes without you having to add your BS to the mix.

 

FOCUS, ok he’s sitting in the corner next to the window (like always.) The place is a little crowded (like always.) Maybe you could ask him for the seat next to him, like a decent normal human being.

Yeah cause normal human beings single out a person and obsess over how to interact with them for two weeks every day. . .

Your name was called, you grip the cup and the baristas hand getting her attention to ask her a necessary question. “Do I look like a yandere?”

You chuckle in your head at her reaction. Oh yeah, she knew what you were talking about. Stealing a glance at your target under the disguise of blowing your hot drink. Oo kinky

He’s still there and you’re still a chicken. And a dumbass, if this escaped your notice there’s a lid on your cup.

‘oh my freakin jesus.’

You start to head out the door feeling defeated. When you suddenly veer over to his table and sit down abruptly across from the visage of the monster haunting your every waking hour.

He looks up from his phone and addresses you. “Sup.” he says.

“Hi. You’re bones. They pretty. . . Pretty cool.” Your voice wavers on the last word.

Why god. WHYYYYYYY.

He bursts out laughing, his shoulders bouncing, and face full of mirth. You smile because his laughter is contagious enough to shock you out of your stupid.

“I’m sorry. I’ve just been watching you go back and forth these last few weeks and I’ve always wondered what you’ve wanted to say to me.”

“Fuck.” you cover your face in shame.

“Yep caught ya heh, heh. Say let’s skip the awkwardness. Names Sans. Sans the skeleton sweetheart.” he extends his hand.

You jump at the chance he’s giving you. Your hands connect and there is an electrical current that zaps you to your core.

Holy shit.

“Heheh the ol joybuzzer gets em-

“I think we’re soulmates.” you interrupt. Apparently he can zap the stupid back into you.

 

It was probably rude of you to interrupt but, His expression was priceless. Yeah fuck the consequences, you’re gonna be your true weird/ crazy self. That's just how god made you.

 

Besides this could be fun. Stalking a skeleton.

  
\----------------------------------------  
  


 

 

“Oh sweetheart, it’s cute you think you’re the hunter in this scenario.

You seen these teeth. I’m a shark baby doll, and I smell blood in the water. You look like my next meal bunny rabbit.”

“I thought you said you was a shark?”

“Huh? Y-yeah I am.”

“Sharks don’t eat rabbits. They can’t, they live in the water, rabbits are strictly land animals. The proper beast you’re thinking of is a wolf. Or instead of a rabbit you could say ooo wait, this is tough, Sharks eat just about everything in the sea even the trash. Huh I guess you are a shark in this scenario.”

“The fuck you say.”

You can’t help it. Sans is just too much fun to tease and you are great at tripping people up. Chalk it up to the ‘gifts’ the universe gave you.

 


End file.
